1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate fastener to be fitted on substrates of printed circuit boards or chassis of electronic instruments or appliances for connecting or fixing a plural number of substrates substantially at right angles or at an askew angle to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, substrates of printed circuits which are erected in upright positions on a chassis of an electronic instrument are usually connected by directly soldering their circuits or by the use of a connector. When mounting printed circuit boards in such upright positions, it has been the conventional practice to fix a large substrate retainers 21 opposingly on a horizontal substrate by means of screws and to hold side edge portions of the upright substrate in the grooves on the inner side of the substrate retainers. Therefore, stability of the vertical substrates depends upon the width and height of the retainers, as a result, it is necessary to use retainers of a large size. Use of large retainers limits the number of elements of vertical substrates which can be mounted on a horizontal substrate, or, namely, the packaging density of printed circuit boards which can be mounted on a horizontal substrate.